Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens and an image pickup apparatus using the same.
Description of the Related Art
As a zoom lens having an image-blur correcting function, a zoom lens described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2012-141555 (first example) is available. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2012-141555, a lens unit (hereinafter, referred to as ‘image-blur correcting unit’) that moves in a direction perpendicular to an optical axis in an optical system is disposed. Moreover, by moving the image-blur correcting unit in a direction of negating the movement of an image due to camera shake, degradation of the image due to the camera shake is reduced.